


Hurricane G

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM





	Hurricane G

It was 5pm in National City and Maggie and Alex were home getting dressed for work. The city was under Storm Warning and All agencies were called in to work hand to hand. It's been years since National City felt the havoc of a Hurricane. Hurricane Gertrude came in surprise, it formed out of nowhere taking all meteorologist by surprise when its course was directly to National City and as a catastrophic category 5 Hurricane. 

"Who call a Hurricane Gertrude anyway?" Maggie said as she came downstairs, fixing her burgundy buttom-up shirt. 

Alex was sitting in the dinning table all dressed in black and with William on her lap, reading to Him about Hurricanes. Eliza and Jeremiah were sitting next to them with a smile on their face. 

"I think its a cool name" Alex answered, "Right buddy?"

William nodded eagerly while turning the page of the book. 

"Alright, come here" Maggie said while kneeling down.

William jumped down of Alex's lap and ran to Maggie.

"Mimi and Pawpaw are gonna stay here with you. You need to be good to them, ok?" Maggie asked, brushing gently some hair from his face. 

"Ok" William smiled

"And you don't need to be scare because you are a brave boy...But Its ok if you feel scared" Maggie said looking into her son's eyes, "Mimi and Pawpaw will make you feel safe" 

"I know Mommy" William said. 

"OK, now give me a hug and a kiss" Maggie opened her arms and William jumped into her and kissed her cheek. 

Alex stood up and kissed her mom and dad. She then walked to William and picked him up in her arms hugging him tight, "Be good buddy" She whispered into his soft hair. 

She put William down and joined Maggie who was standing at the door. She turned around before closing the door and said, "No one leaves this house until me and maggie are back, understood?" 

"Yes sweetheart. You and Maggie go and don't worry, we will be safe here" Eliza said with a tender smile. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The street was chaos. People didn't wanted to leave their homes even if they were under extreme flood alert. Others waited until the last minute to go buy the essentials for the situation. 

"It's like they don't understand the severity of the situation" Winn said as Alex and Maggie walked in the command center. 

"What do we got?" Alex said looking at the monitors.

"We got dumbasses stuck in traffic because they decided to go now and buy candles and batteries and flashlights...I mean, come on!" Winn said as he showed them some footage of the current traffic situation.  

"Where is Supergirl?" Maggie asked

"There was an accident in the 3th ave. After that, she is going to assist some shelters and make sure they have everything they need" Winn said.

"Ok. We need to go to the precinct and make sure we have the police taking control of this traffic situation" Maggie said to Alex who nodded and followed her out of the DEO. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"What ca-catastophi means?" William struggled with the word. 

He was sitting on the dinning table, still reading the book Alex bought a couple of days ago when they first hear about a possibility of a hurricane. She wanted William to learn about the phenomenon. It was a children's book, so it was easy for William to read with his elemental reading skills. 

"Its catastrophic honey and it means that it is very dangerous" Eliza explained.

"Dangerous how?" He asked

"Well, Dangerous as in powerful. It is capable of causing extreme damage to people's houses and to trees among other things"  Jeremiah said.

"Are we in danger?" William asked with his eyes opened wide. 

"No no honey. This house was built in a special way" Eliza said.

"Special?" William asked confused.

"Let just say, It is stronger than Hurricane Gertrude" Eliza winked at William. 

William was to small to understand a lot of things. Like the fact that his aunt is Supergirl, or that Alex works for the DEO or that Their house was built specially for them with Alien technology. It is protected with special materials and security systems. 

"I think you've had enough of that book" Jeremiah said, "Why don't you come and help me with this puzzle" He said gesturing to the pieces on the coffee table and the half built puzzle of a horse. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Rain was starting to fall accompanied by thunders and wind.  Maggie and Alex were helping Supergirl evacuate an elderly home.

"This is the last one" Maggie said as the last elder was being transported to a shelter.

"There is a robbery at the Walmart on Robertson St." Alex said, protecting her face from the rain with her hand, the wind hitting on her black jacket. 

"On it" Supergirl said, flying away in an instant. 

Maggie walked to Alex and pulled the zipper of Alex's black jacket all the way up to her neck, "We are so getting sick after this" Maggie said.

Alex smiled and bent down to kiss Maggie tenderly on the lips, "Lets go make sure this people get safe to the shelter". 

\----------------------------------------------------

A loud thunder fell hard, lighting up the black sky. Eliza and Jeremiah both looked at William waiting for a reaction but William was relaxed working on the puzzle.  

"Are you hungry honey?" Eliza asked.

William shook his head.

Suddenly after a loud thunder, the whole house lost its power. 

"Don't move sweetheart" Eliza said nervously.

They heard small footsteps.  

"William Honey, Stay close to us" Eliza said trying not to sound scared. 

A small light appeared in front of a giggling face.  

"Where you get that buddy?" Jeremiah asked, squinting his eyes to try and see.

"It's my Spiderman flashlight" William said, moving the flashlight all over the roof.

The house turned back on completely. 

"Oh thank god" Eliza said.

"Whats that noise?" William asked.

"Its the power generator buddy. It is whats giving us power right now" Jeremiah said, standing up and looking out of window. The whole street was pitch black. 

"What happend to the people that doesn't have the power genenetor?" William asked, pressing his forehead to the glass of the window, looking outside. 

"It is generator honey and don't worry, They are ok" Eliza said, turning the tv on. 

The image of Maggie being interviewed appeared on the screen.

"Oh look sweetheart!" Eliza said to William.

Maggie was answering questions about procedures and information of the shelters. Behind her, was Alex...standing with her hands on her hips. They both looked tired and were completely wet. 

"Thats Mama and Mommy" William said with a smile.

"You have the coolest moms kiddo" Jeremiah said, messing with his hair playfully. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The rain and the wind was starting to get stronger. Alex, Maggie, Supergirl and other police man were asking people to leave their cars and get into a mall that was in front of them. 

"There is no time. The storm is almost upon us, We need you to get out of your car and get into that mall. They are supplied with water, food and beds for you to pass the storm safely" Maggie said to a family in a car. The family nodded and turning the car off, they ran to the mall. Her attention was caught by Alex who was arguing with a stubborn man. 

"Sir you are putting your family in danger. You need to exit the vehicle and walk into that mall with your family" Alex angrily said to the man refusing to abandon his car. 

"Are you crazy!? This car cost me a fortune!" The man shouted, "I am driving home".

"All roads are blocked. Your best option is to get into the mall and wait for the storm to pass" Alex shouted back.

"Fuck you!" He said, "All you want is to fuck with us".

Alex opened the door abruptly and took the man by his shirt, pulling him out and pushing him hard back against the car.

"Listen to me asshole! I have a 3 year old son whom I had to leave with his grandparents because I and His other mother had to be here dealing with dumbasses like you!" Alex shouted.

The man stood in silence. 

"I would give anything to be with him right now, because he is probably scared..." Alex voice was broken, "So no sir...I do not want to fuck with you. Im trying to protect you and your family" Tears were running down her face but no one could tell because of the rain. 

The man nodded and Alex loose up her grip on his shirt.

"The mall was transformed into a shelter. You and your family will be safe there" Alex said softly.  

The man nodded again and opening the door of the car, he walked away into the mall with his family. 

"Hey" Maggie said softly.

"Im ok" Alex replied because she knew what Maggie wanted to say, "Im ok" she repeated, walking to the next cars to warn the rest of the people.  

\----------------------------------------------------

"No running buddy" Jeremiah said from the living room while William ran around them with his flashlight.

"Can we turn all the lights off?" William asked

"No sweetheart" Eliza said, busy with her knitting.

William walked to the front windows and pointed his flashlight outside.

"Its so dark outside" William said softly to himself, "Whoa" He said, moving his flashlight across the street. 

"Stay away from the windows William" The voice of Eliza was heard from the living room.

William ignored it. He moved the light from his flashlight slowly, looking at the trees in front of his house, the cars and the water running down the street. His attention was caught by a box laying on its side. He squinted his eyes because the light of his flashlight was not too powerful, but it was enough for William to see that inside the box, there was a Puppy. 

He gasped, "A puppy" he whispered. 

The blonde puppy was wet and shivering. He was looking straight into the window William was standing. 

"Hi" William whispered, saying hello with his hand.

He ran to the living room. 

"Pawpaw can we go outside, there is a puppy!" William asked Jeremiah.

"Sorry buddy. We can't. Its dangerous" Jeremiah said without taking his eyes from the book he was reading. 

"But we have to" William whined, jumping nervously. 

"You heard Pawpaw sweetheart" Eliza warned the boy not to ask again. 

William sighed and ran to the Home's phone. He took the phone in his hand and pressed all of Alex's 10 digits by memory. 

"Dad, Mom? Everything ok?" Alex answered almost immediately. 

"Mama can you come home?" William asked breathing a lil too fast.

"Baby? Whats wrong?" Alex asked alarmed.

"There is a puppy in front of the house and we need to rescue him" William explained, running back to the front window, pressing his forehead against it.

"A puppy? Baby I cant go home right now...We are helping people" Alex explained. 

"Well you need to help the puppy" William said.

"I can not do that right now" Alex sighed.

"But-But why?" William's voice was shaky and Alex knew that he was upset. 

"Well be-"

"I want to talk to mommy" William cut her off.

"She is busy baby" Alex said with a sad tone. 

William was bitting his lip to fight the tears. He took the phone away from his ear and pressed the END button. He then pressed Kara's digits and Winn's digits and got the automatic answering machine in both of them. He didn't knew anymore numbers. He sat on the floor, looking at the phone in his hand. The phone rang, making him jump.

"Hello?" He answered

"Baby...talk to me" Maggie softly said.

When William heard the voice of Maggie he lost all control and started sobbing.  

"Oh baby please....talk to me" Maggie pleaded.

"There is a puppy in front of the house mommy. Can you come and help him?" William said in between hiccups. He stood from the floor to look out of the window again. The puppy was still looking at him, his small body shivering and his blonde coat wet. 

"Baby we can't" Maggie softly said, "Mama and Me are busy helping people get into safe places" 

"But he needs your help too. He is cold and scared" William was crying. 

"Baby why don't you go and watch a movie?" Maggie asked trying to distract the boy. 

William turned his face to Eliza and Jeremiah who were walking to him.

"Who are you calling sweetheart?" Eliza asked worried.

"Mommy" William answered with a sniff, the phone still pressed to his ear.  

"Hey buddy, Why are you crying" Jeremiah knelt in front of him. 

"Lets go out and help the puppy Pawpaw" William was crying again. 

"What puppy sweetheart?" Eliza asked looking out the window.

"The puppy" William said, turning his eyes back to the window but he only saw the box empty this time. 

"Baby?" Maggie said on the pone.  

William's face was red and his eyes full of tears. He gave the phone to Jeremiah and ran upstairs. 

"Maggie?" Jeremiah said on the phone.

"Where is he?" Maggie asked.

"He ran upstairs upset" Jeremiah sighed, "I think the puppy he was seeing ran away".

"Dad...We are going back home" Alex said now on the phone sounding a little desperate. 

"No no no...We got this. You finish your job, both of you and You know you are not suppose to drive back if the storm is too strong so please, be at ease and stay safe there" Jeremiah said.

"Thank You guys. As soon as the storm is over we will be home" Maggie said. 

Jeremiah and Eliza went upstairs and softly knocked on William'a door. 

"Sweetheart" Eliza called softly, opening the door. 

William was laying on his bed, his face pressed into his pillow. 

"Hey buddy" Jeremiah sat on the edge of the bed, "Its gonna be ok, I promise" 

William didn't moved and they understood that he wanted to be alone. Sometimes they were surprised of how much William acted like Alex. When Alex was 5, she accidentally killed her bunny and she refused to talk to anyone about it. She cried for endless nights until she got over it. Its the way Danvers deal with situations sometimes, it was in their blood. 

"We will be downstairs honey, come to us if you want to talk, ok?" Eliza said, running her fingers through the boy's hair.

William simply nodded. When he heard the door being shut, he stood up and crawled to the window next to his bed. He could see the empty box being dragged away by the water running down the street. The wind and the rain was strong. William sighed and cried softly.

"Im sorry" He whispered and returned back to the bed, burying his face on his pillow again. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The morning came fast. The wind and the rain were slower now. Trees and lampposts were on the streets around National City. 

William was sitting quietly in the dinning table, a plate with a pancake in front of him untouched.

"Eat your pancake buddy" Jeremiah said tenderly, kissing the boy's head.  

The boy nodded but still didn't touched the food. 

The front door opnened abruptly and Alex and Maggie came in.

"Oh girls! I am so proud of both of you!" Eliza said, hugging them. 

"I am so glad you are safe" Jeremiah said smiling from the table. 

William's eyes were focused on his pancakes.

Alex and Maggie took their NCPD issued raining coats off and hung them. They both looked at Eliza and Jeremiah and they understood. 

"Well, I am going to pack my stuff back. We need to go and see the condition of our house" Eliza said, giving a look to Jeremiah. 

"Oh...yeah, sure" Jeremiah said, standing up and following Eliza upstairs. 

Alex walked to William and without a warning, she picked the boy up in her arms and hug him tightly. William rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"We missed you baby" Alex said, breathing into the boy's hair. 

"He's gone" William almost whispered, "And I didn't help him".

Alex looked at Maggie who nodded, following her to the living room were they sat on the couch. 

"William. It was not your fault" Alex said, the boy on her lap.

"It was an unfortunate event baby" Maggie said, brushing his hair away from his face. 

William looked up with a confused face. 

"An Unfortunate event is when something bad happens in a moment were there isn't much you can do to prevent it" Maggie explained.

"It was dangerous for you, Pawpaw or Mimi to go out lastnight" Alex said. 

"Its totally ok to feel sad...but not guilty baby, It was not your fault" Maggie kissed his head. 

William nodded with a sad expression, "Did you helped everyone" he asked. 

"Yes we did" Alex said with a smile. 

"I used my Spiderman flashlight last night" William said with a smile...a small one, still with sadness in his eyes.

"You did? Thats awesome baby" Maggie laughed softly. 

"I think Mimi was scared" he said with a smirk.

"I bet she was" Alex whispered and winked at the boy. 

"Hey me and mama are gonna shower real quick and then we are all going to Party City to buy a couple of things for your big birthday party in two weeks, are you excited?" Maggie said excitedly

William nodded this time with a huge smile.  

"Alright buddy, lets go upstairs to change your pjs" Alex said, standing up and putting the boy down. 

 

1 hour later; Alex, Maggie and William walked out of the house and towards their car. Alex unlocked the car with the beeper.

"Hop in buddy" Maggie said, opening the backseat door were William's carseat was. 

William was about to get into the car when something on the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his eyes to his left, and there in the distance was a small, dirty and wet puppy standing. 

William opened his mouth but nothing came. He took two steps and stopped.

"Hey baby, what is it?" Maggie asked confused. She looked at the direction William was looking, "Oh my god..." she whispered.

Alex looked at Maggie and William and quickly found out the reason of their astonishment. 

"Is that..." 

"Puppy" William said, a tear falling from his eyes. 

William started running towards the puppy and immediately the puppy started running towards William. 

Alex and Maggie stood side by side, witnessing the reunion. 

William stopped as soon as he was close enough of the puppy.

"Hi" He whispered with a smile.

The puppy looked up to him, his little face covered with dirt. His eyes bright and full of an inexplicable expression.

William slowly lifted his hand and trace a line from the puppy's forehead to the tip of his small nose.

"You found me" William whispered. 

The puppy moved closer and lifted one paw to William. William giggled at the gesture. He looked back to Maggie and Alex.

"They are your moms now" William said with a huge smile. 

William slowly turned around and started walking back to Maggie and Alex and was pleased when the puppy started moving slowly next to him. 

"So...I guess we won't be going to Party city?" Alex said, kissing Maggie's shoulder. 

"Nope. The vet it is...We have a child to vaccinate" Maggie said, nudging Alex playfully.

When William and the puppy reached the car, Maggie opened the backseat door again. William looked at her and hesitated but relaxed when Maggie smiled and nodded. 

"I think you need help to get in" Maggie said, taking the small puppy in her arms and taking a peek between the puppy's legs.  

"Congrats Alex, It's a girl" Maggie teased, putting the puppy next to a very very very happy William. 

"What are we gonna name her?" Maggie asked.

"Gertrude" Alex and William said at the same time. 

"Oh for god sake!" Maggie said, getting into the driving seat. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
